Be mine
by SANDYhugl
Summary: It's valentine day. Finn is alone, Kurt is alone; but Finn don't want to be alone. So he decide to give to person he love present. Slash/Kinn/KurtFinn/slashkiss/. Please R/R! Rated T for hot kiss.


**A/N:** When I saw that comments on my first story I was like 'aww, this is so lovely.' Guys, I love u all. So, this is my second story. Still, I am story for mistakes and Glee is not mine!

**Be mine, Kurt **

_Finn's POV _

It's so wrong. I am in love with my step-brother; Kurt. He is amazing. And today is Valentine day and I don't have anything prepare for him. I wanted to gave him letter: _I love you Kurt, Finn_. But It's stupid, isn't it? So I've decide to sing him song. In front Glee club. The whole Spanish lesson I was thinking about right song. Some of them are too 'sexy' or too 'break-up'. But suddenly, on my mind was song. It's very lovely song.

The Glee club starts. I run to before he starts to talk.

"Mr. Schuester! I want to sing a song. It's really important."

"Okay, Finn, let's started!"

Kurt was there. Sitting and watching. I think he wasn't talk too much because he didn't have date for Valentine day. But I hope it will be different today.

"All right guys, Finn want to sing a song. So please, be quiet." starts.

I stared to Kurt's eyes. I started to singing:

_Never thought I would did it  
>Never thought I could did it like that,<br>Did like this,  
>Did it like everybody knows<em>

That we got something real, shawty  
>I know what I feel<br>So shout it like that,  
>Shout it like this<br>Listen up, everybody knows  
>But you…<br>Here it goes

Cause I never really noticed  
>Took a while for me to see<br>Playing back the moments  
>Now starting to believe<br>That you could be at the show and know everyone  
>But it's you who makes me sing<br>And I may not know where we are,  
>But I know who I am<br>Baby, I'm your biggest fan, ooh

Listen,  
>Every time you smile for me<br>Takes me a while to bring myself back  
>Cause you're all that<br>And I just had to let you know  
>That I'm screaming out in the crowd for ya<br>I can be too loud, cause I don't care  
>I let them all stare<br>I just want everyone to know the truth  
>It's only you<p>

Never really noticed  
>Took a while for me to see<br>(While for me to see)  
>Playing back the moments<br>And I'm starting to believe  
>(Starting to believe)<br>That you could be at the show and know everyone  
>But it's you who makes me sing<br>And I may not know where we are,  
>But I know who I am<br>Baby, I'm your biggest fan

You showed up and you looked so classy  
>Made me think twice about the way I was acting,<br>You were there from the start of it all,  
>Like a dream came to life now I'm left in all,<br>Stars shine but your light is the brightest,  
>Love flies but your love is the highest,<br>So sweet that it drives me crazy,  
>A summer like no others you're my L.A. baby<p>

I never even noticed  
>Took a while for me to see<br>(While for me to see)  
>Playing back the moments<br>And I'm starting to believe  
>(Starting to believe)<br>That you could be at the show and know everyone  
>But it's you who makes me sing<br>And I know where we are,  
>I know who I am<br>Baby, I'm your biggest fan

Ooooohh, baby, I'm your biggest fan (oh)  
>Cause you could be at the show and know everyone<br>But it's you who makes me sing  
>And I may not know where we are,<br>But I know who I am  
>Baby, I'm your biggest fan…<p>

I walk straight into Kurt and said to stand up. He did what was told. I gave my hand at his hips and he gave his hand around my neck. I can say, even when I was looking into his eyes, the ND club was in shock. When I pressed mine lips onto his, there was some cats calls and howls. We smiled onto this light kiss. But we were doing deeper. I felt his tongue around my lips and I let him in. It was beautiful moment, no matter how much people was in room, there was still two important people. Me and Kurt. When we pulled out of kiss, we looked around us. Everybody stared at us. I asked him simply question: "Will you be my boyfriend?"

He said: "yes".

**The End **

**A/N: **yup, so this is my second fanfic about Glee. I hope you like it. I like this story better then the first. But if you ask me: Do you like Klaine or Kinn? I simply answer: I love them both! It's true. So, thank you so much for Read and I hope you Review this story :) Tell me if you like it, or not. But if you will post comments like: eww, Kurt and Finn. I hate Kinn; I will find you and suck your blood ;)


End file.
